1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to ways to effectively fix a circuit board and a light guide plate.
2. Related Arts
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has no self-luminous which can make its own light, a separate lighting device is needed for all the liquid crystal display devices. Such a lighting device serves as a light source of the liquid crystal display device, and a backlight unit (BLU) refers to a complex composed of a light source itself for irradiating light to a rear surface of a liquid module, a power circuit for driving the light source, and all components for enabling uniform flat light to be formed.
The liquid crystal display device becomes gradually thin, and accordingly, a reduction in a bezel width of the liquid crystal display device has been needed. As one example, in order to reduce the bezel width, the structure of a circuit board on which light emitting elements are mounted, or the structure of a lighting device including a light guide plate for guiding light generated from the light emitting elements has been changed. That is, efforts to reduce the bezel width of the liquid crystal display device by reducing a distance between the circuit board and the light guide plate have been performed. Furthermore, when the liquid crystal display is driven, the light emitting elements are frequently damaged because the light guide plate expands due to heat generated from the light emitting elements.
Accordingly, ways to protect the light emitting elements from the light guide plat have been practically needed.